


First Time

by andrasstaie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against the Reapers is putting a heavy strain on Shepard. She hasn't been able to relax or blow off steam for over two years - especially after she fell in love with Mordin Solus. And in the days before the mission to Tuchanka, Shepard gets an unexpected visitor in her cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

When Shepard stepped through the door into her cabin, the last thing she expected to find was someone waiting for her. And, least of all, Mordin. He turned away from studying her fish when she entered. **  
**

“Ah, Shepard. Hope I did not startle you.”

“Not at all. What’s going on?” She walked past him, down the steps and toward her bed.

Mordin inhaled a sharp breath, turning around and moving down the steps toward her.

“Wanted to talk. Noticed you seemed… tense, agitated.”

Shepard rolled her neck, her shoulders coming up in an exaggerated shrug. “I guess you could say that. Part of the job, though, right?” She relaxed her arms again, blinking at him as she took note of the fact he was without armor. No gloves over his hands, no over jacket on. She shifted in place, dragging her eyes back to his own.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Worried, though. Wanted to offer services to relieve stress.”

Her mouth dropped open slightly, trying to wrap her head around his suggestion. To decide if the way she was taking it was, indeed, what he meant. Him. Mordin, of all people.

“I appreciate it, Mordin, but you don’t have to… “ she rubbed the back of her neck. “I haven’t forgotten our last conversation on this topic, that you, uh…”

“Circumstances different; variables altered.” He breathed in sharply, a long blink of his eyes before he looked at Shepard again. “Am aware of continued attraction. Have noticed you observing me. Even when talking to Eve.”

Shepard flushed, stepping back to sit on her bed. Mordin moved closer, his long legs placing him in front of her in just a couple strides. After a moment, she looked up at him. Those large dark eyes, that caring look on his face. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

“Mordin…”

“Shepard.” Butterflies welled up in her gut at the way he said her name. “Also wanted to tell you,” he continued. Mordin kneeled down in front of her, their gazes level. His eyes closed a long moment until he spoke again. “Was not entirely honest with you. Not many years left. And under circumstances, needed you to know.”

She tilted her head aside, confusion dashing across her features. “Not honest with me?” she echoed, unable to grasp at any more coherent of a question.

Mordin inhaled slowly, then nodded. “Correct. When we spoke before Collector Base attack.” He hesitated then, beginning to wring his hands together. “Did not tell you whole truth. Skirted with marginally related information. Too scared at time. Unsure of…” He lowered his head, his good horn brushing just slightly against the top of her thigh.

Shepard watched him, her mind racing with thoughts and her heart rate beginning to accelerate to match. “Take your time,” she murmured after a minute. She touched the side of his face, her fingertips barely grazing across his skin.

“No. Need to tell you,” he murmured. Lifting his head again, he pried his own hands apart to set one of them on her knee. “Must tell you now. Before mission to Tuchanka.”

She laid her hand over his now, curling her fingers around it and squeezing gently. His breath hitched at the sensation. Mordin blinked, momentarily distracted as he looked from her face down to their hands. When he looked back up, he smiled. Shepard’s heart fluttered again, she couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen a smile like that on his face. **  
**

He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes a moment to still himself. “As a Salarian, find myself unaccustomed to this feeling. Even after mission to Collector Base,” he began. “Found that in back of mind, always thinking of you.” His hand twitched under hers as he continued to search for words. “When STG learned of Reaper invasion of Earth… could only think of you. Made work with Krogan females difficult.”

“Are you saying you’re… in love with me?” she asked, carefully.

Mordin hesitated, shifting his gaze away a moment. Slowly, though, he began to nod as he looked back to her. “Have done research, could find no other hypothesis that fit the data.” His smile faltered. “Unsure now how to proceed. Did not have time to look at vids.”

“Normally, you’d now see how the other person feels.” She paused, a slight laugh escaping her lips. “But in this case, I think we can skip that step.” Shepard grasped his other hand as she leaned forward just a little. “Now,” she murmured. “You can relax, take it slow, and explore.”

She moved his hands toward her body, but paused before guiding them any further. She sought his gaze, tilting her head just a little until she got his attention. Mordin peered at her quietly. “You’re certain this is what you want to do, Mordin?”

He swallowed, hesitating half a second before giving her a confident nod. “Want to express how I feel. And want to help you with stress. Hormones. Could be problematic in decision making without release.”

Shepard began to laugh, her whole body quivering in the motion. His smile returned to see her genuine mirth. As her laughing began to quiet, his eyes flicked over every inch of her body in anticipation. And once her shuddering laughter had ceased, Shepard began to guide his hands along her body. Ever the scientist, it did not take Mordin long to proceed without her assistance.

Long fingers scrawled across every bit of her they could access until it was simply not enough in her current state of dress. His hands stopped at the hem of her slacks and he tapped against them in silent question, his eyes alight with his interest and enjoyment of the situation. Shepard nodded for him, lifting her arms when he snaked his fingers under the hem of her shirt and tugged it up over her head.

To Shepard’s surprise, he tossed it aside without a second care and returned to exploring her body with renewed interest. She unclasped her bra before he could even ask, tossing it aside with her shirt. A soft gasp slipped out when he added his mouth to his efforts. He started in the valley of her breasts, his lips surprisingly cool against her skin. Shepard shivered, leaning back to allow him better access.

She began to notice he was humming softly, one of the tunes he’d sung for her the many times she’d visited him in his lab. No words this time, simply exquisite vibrations against her skin. He shifted the attention of his mouth up her collarbone, toward her neck. One of his hands then moving across her breasts. Shepard sighed happily when his fingers began to test; kneading and grasping, followed by careful twists and gentle tugs. **  
**

“Oh  _God_ , Mordin.”

He paused, dark eyes flicking up to her face. He studied her expression, watching for her reaction. The decision he thought she was making to stop. Shepard made the connection after a moment, her eyes widening. She reached out with one hand, touching the side of his face gently.

“You’re doing great. You can keep going,” she paused then. Her eyes looked up and down his body. “In fact, I think you’re wearing entirely too many clothes now for this to be… fair.”

Mordin smiled, half a laugh bubbling up as he stood. Shepard leaned back on both hands again, watching him with an appreciative gaze as he disrobed. Only he didn’t stop when she expected him to, a small moment of surprise flicking across her features as every last bit of clothing dropped haphazardly to the ground.

She managed to regain some sense of the moment, leaning forward to begin unlacing her boots. Mordin crouched down, pushing her hands out of the way to take over the task for himself with a contented hum. One boot soon thunked against the deck, followed quickly after by the second. Socks were tossed aside next before Mordin moved his way back upward again.

Shepard shifted back on the bed, her eyes following Mordin with great interest as he joined her. She trailed one hand down his newly exposed skin, marveling at the feel of it under her touch. Her other hand joined in, fingers tracing along every contour of his body. He returned his attention to her collarbone, mouth and tongue tracing upward along her neck.

She tipped her head aside, allowing better access with pleased sigh. Mordin’s hands continued downward, swirling and testing her soft skin with each careful movement. He soon shifted downward with his mouth, a surprisingly deft tongue slipping out to probe and twist around her hardened nipples. His thumbs hooked along the top of her pants, but he did not go further than that. Instead, focusing the bulk of his attentions on her breasts.

“Mordin,” she gasped.

He stopped, looking up at her with curiosity. She slid her own hands down her body to cover his, then offered him a curt nod of approval. He smiled, slowly tugging the garment down. Shepard lifted her hips to make his job easier. Her panties remained in place as he pulled her pants the last of the way down her legs and tossed them aside. Mordin began to hum again as he started his explorations up her legs.

First the left foot, his fingers gliding over her skin and studying each curve. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, a contented smile on her face as he studied every inch of her body. She wiggled her toes for him, giggling when they dragged his attention back to her feet. He looked down the length of her body then, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the sole of her foot. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he moved on to her right foot, repeating the process over again. Each time he stopped just above the knee, until finally his hands moved in close toward the apex of her legs. Shepard wiggled her hips in invitation, earning her a slight murmur.

“Am curious, Shepard,” he said, suddenly. “Expected more scarring.”

She quirked a brow at him. “Disappointed, Mordin?”

“No. Merely intrigued given penchant for rushing into danger.”

Shepard laughed, shaking her head. “You got me there. But don’t worry, I’m sure by the end of this I’ll have a few more.”

He growled disapprovingly, a low and throaty sound she’d never heard from him before. Both brows shot up now in surprise and intrigue at the turn of events. He cleared his throat then, looking away from her in what Shepard  _swore_ was shame.

“Hey.” She curled her legs underneath herself, leaning forward. Her expression softened as she ran a hand up his arm before settling it on his shoulder. “Don’t look like that. It’s okay to worry about someone you care for, or be protective of them.” Shepard offered him a warm smile. “And it’s kind of hot.” **  
**

He tittered, looking back at her and finally nodding his head. “A valid point.”

Shepard laid her other hand on his forearm, leaning close and pressing a tender kiss against his cheek. Mordin blinked at her in thought, then leaned back in to mirror the gesture. She giggled, shifting herself forward into his lap.

He appeared at a loss, peering at her in curiosity. With an amused smile, Shepard took his hands in hers and guided them around her body. Mordin hummed, nodding to her and beginning to shift his hands on his own. As he took over, she slid her hands up his arms and around along his back, exploring every possible twist and turn in his muscles. Finding, much to her surprise, a cluster of scars part way down his back. He paused, leaning back enough to offer her a bit of a grin.

“Will tell you later, hm?”

Shepard giggled, but nodded in agreement, hardly eager to forgo the moment for old battle stories. She leaned in against him, hands still roving as she began to explore with her mouth. He leaned back just a touch, allowing her a chance to do as she pleased. His eyes closed and he hummed softly, a smile on his lips while Shepard’s tongue flicked, darted and danced about across his flesh.

“Feels better than expected,” he murmured.

She smirked, pausing to look up at him. Offering a wink, she slid backward off his lap and tugged him along with her. Mordin obliged willingly, following her forward until she was on her back and he’d perched himself over her.

He shifted one arm down the length of their bodies, stopping only once he’d reached the final article of clothing on her body. Mordin experimented, tracing one long finger up and down over the fabric. The results were pleasing as Shepard groaned and murmured words of encouragement. He smiled, nodding ever so slightly to acknowledge her request. Pushing the fabric aside, he repeated the process of dragging his finger up and down. This time, however, he gave pause after the first pass to process the dampness, the sensation and friction it caused. **  
**

Shepard smiled, lifting one hand up to curl at the back of his head and pull him down into a kiss. Happily, Mordin poured some of his efforts into the kiss. Until her hips wiggled in complaint at the lack of attention. He hummed through their kiss, allowing Shepard a chance to explore his mouth as she saw fit. His attention now back on her pleasure, he began more deliberate strokes while testing slightly different movements of his fingers in the process.

Their kiss broke as Shepard pulled away to gasp, Mordin having found the sensitive nub of her clitoris. He paused, then tried again; eliciting the same reaction from her. She arched her back, their bodies pressing closer together.

“You’re a fast learner,” she panted.

Mordin smiled down at her, tipping his head down and planting a light kiss on her lips. “Always was good at that,” he paused. “Learning,” he added, tone dropping lower.

Shepard giggled, a light and airy sound soon followed by a contented sigh as he continued. Pulling ever so slightly, she directed his mouth to the side of her neck. Tipping it aside to allow him access, Mordin wasted no time in exploring the soft and exposed skin. She mewled under the attention, wriggling just enough under him to remind him to divide his attentions.

Experimenting, Mordin began to nibble along the sensitive skin of her exposed neck. As she mewled in approval, he grinned to himself as he added this to his rotation. He continued to work one finger at her sex, gliding it up and down with increasing ease. Her sighs increased steadily until they were punctuated with a gasp as he slid that finger inside. **  
**

Mordin offered a light hum against the hollow of her neck as he wiggled his finger inside of her. She squirmed underneath him, her head tipping back further as she closed her eyes. The more she relaxed at his experimental touches, the louder her voice became. The moans driving up in a crescendo seemed only to please Mordin, spurring him onward.

Slowly, at first, he began to slid his finger in and out. Grinding the flat of his palm against her more sensitive bundle of nerves now, he increased his pace. Until, all at once and much to Shepard’s dismay, he ceased all movement. A low whimper escaped her lips, met only with an amused tilt of his head.

“God, Mordin, don’t  _stop_ ,” she demanded, albeit weakly.

“No intentions of stopping, Shepard,” he replied, an irritating evenness in his tone. And a smug smile on his lips.

He removed his hand from between her legs, lifting it to his face and giving it a questioning sniff. Shepard struggled up to her elbows, her body slowly turning into jelly under the attentions he’d been offering. His tongue slipped out to test before he pressed the finger into his mouth with an appreciative sound. She grinned up at Mordin, wiggling her hips again in invitation.

“You know there’s more where that came from.” **  
**

Mordin blinked at her, processing her words before nodding his head. “Not unsurprising given current state of arousal.”

Shepard rolled her eyes, biting back a laugh as she shook her head. “Just…  _please_ ,” she begged.

He nodded to her silently, blinking slowly once before he shimmied down the length of her body. She shifted her legs, moving them further apart as she set her feet flat on the bed. Mordin easily wiggled between them, taking her right leg and draping it over his shoulder. He paused then, flicking his eyes back up the length of her body. A questioning look lingering in his gaze until she provided him a nod, a wordless invitation to continue.

Leaning down, Mordin settled comfortably on his knees as he drew himself closer to her. He curled his fingers around the hem of her panties, tugging lightly until they began to slide free. She lifted her hips to help the process, reaching down herself to push them off one leg. Mordin took over on the other side, sliding the fabric across the leg over his shoulder and tossing it behind himself once it was free. He then leaned in again, snaking his tongue out and flicking it across her folds, testing the sensitivity.

Shepard relaxed, sighing in contentment as Mordin set to work. One hand he slid up her torso, creating a delightful friction across the soft skin of her stomach. The other hand he left on her hip to keep her steady as he continued. His tongue darted in and out, flicking freely across her sensitive skin. He tried various methods, from more firm and deliberate motions to lighter, more teasing ones. And each time she moaned, or cried out in pleasure he made a mental note to continue that in his pattern. **  
**

The hand upon her stomach slid back down as her hips began to twitch and wiggle more. Mordin all but purred at the idea, however, the mere thought that  _he_ was bringing her this pleasure setting his own enjoyment off. Mordin groaned himself, a low and throaty sound as he continued to twist, twirl and glide his tongue across her folds.

All humming had now been forgone as Mordin continued, his attention quite singular. Shepard’s fingers curled on the bedding beneath her until she’d balled her hands into fists. She arched her back up, letting out a particularly loud, gasping moan when he danced over her clitortis.

Mordin hummed inquisitively, sliding one hand away from her hip. He tipped his head aside enough to trace the tip of it down her slit, eyes flicking up to watch her reaction as he plunged the finger inside. Shepard gasped, her hands clenching tighter on the bedding. Mordin smiled sweetly, happily, as he resumed the work with his tongue.

He moved his finger slowly at first, continuing to test the feel and gauge her reaction. Her eyes had fallen closed, a steep crescendo of moans and cries as he worked ever more diligently at her sex. Mordin understood many of the prayer-like words she uttered, but it was his name alone that sent sparks shooting through his own body. A fire swelling in his gut that felt both terrifying and wonderful all at once.

With careful, deliberate motions Mordin crooked the finger inside of her and began to quicken his pace. He leaned himself even closer, planting his lips around her clitoris and began to alternate between suckling the sensitive bundle of nerves and flicking his tongue across it. Shepard’s chest heaved, her breaths coming more ragged as she drew ever closer to the edge. Her hands came off the blanket, sliding up the front of her body and over her breasts. She gave them a squeeze, her hands starting to move in time to Mordin’s increasing pace. **  
**

A second finger was slipped in with the first and Shepard cried out in both surprise and pleasure; her voice cracking and his name slipping out like a reverent prayer. He persisted and she quickly devolved into incoherent begging, pleading, and prayer-like utterances of his name. His heart swelled in his chest, thumping with excitement and spurring on his drive to bring her to release.

When Shepard finally came, her voice strained in her cry. Her back arched up off the bed, her hands dropping off her chest to cling to the blanket. Mordin persisted, his fingers still driving in and out of her. She rocked her hips and he pulled his head back, surprised.

“ _Mordin_ ,” she insisted.

He stifled a small, throaty chuckle as he leaned back in to continue. Shepard hit her second orgasm, this time harder than the first and her whole body quaked in the aftermath of her bliss. Mordin’s grunt of surprise hit her as strange, though it took her a moment to process. Struggling up to her elbows to peer down the length of her body at him. He was smiling up at her, an obvious sheen on his face. Mordin blinked, a few droplets sliding down past his nasal passages.

Shepard’s eyes went wide when it clicked, a bright flush fanning out across her cheeks. “Sorry!”

Mordin tipped his head to the side, tongue snaking out to lap at the the excess of her juices on his face. “No apology needed,” he murmured. His smile brightened then. “Take it as compliment. Job well done.” He pulled his fingers from her, unashamedly pushing them into his mouth to lick them clean.

She allowed herself to relax, smiling back at him. A light laugh bubbled up from her lips as she watched him return to cleaning up what he could reach along his face. Leaning forward, Shepard stretched out a hand for him. He took it, happily, and moved as she tugged him up closer to herself.

“I’d say ‘well done’ doesn’t even  _begin_ to cover what you just did.”

Shepard guided him to lay down beside her and once he’d settled, she peppered his face with a myriad of kisses, lingering in a few spots as she cleaned her own essence from him. Mordin allowed her, for a time, before he shifted and guided her closer to himself. She tucked herself into the hollow of his chest, their legs and arms intertwined as she settled in to drift off to sleep.

Mordin remained awake, allowing himself an opportunity to enjoy the peaceful moment; the warm and comforting contact, and the lasting memory.


End file.
